


Selfish

by unsweetpea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsweetpea/pseuds/unsweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This drabble is written for the <a href="http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/">Xiuhan Daily Drabble Challenge</a>, <a href="http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140095763352/prompt-5-posted-937-am-pst-gmt-8">Prompt #5</a>.<br/><br/><b>Comments are greatly appreciated.<b></b></b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This drabble is written for the [Xiuhan Daily Drabble Challenge](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/), [Prompt #5](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/140095763352/prompt-5-posted-937-am-pst-gmt-8).  
>   
>  **Comments are greatly appreciated. ******

“ _I’ll miss this._ ” Luhan whispers in Minseok’s ear. He tries to keep his feet balanced on the ground and continues waiving till he did a full scan of every section of the arena.  
  
“ _Hey,_ ” Minseok gives him a slight push on the shoulder. “ _Don’t be like that._ ” Luhan smiles at him and he wonders if it’ll be the last of the night. He doesn’t show that his hands are trembling and probably soaked with sweat. “ _It’s supposed to be a great night, you know._ ”  
  
Luhan grabbed Minseok’s hand, intertwining it with his, fitting the gaps perfectly. “ _Stand next to me, will you? For the last time._ ” And Minseok lets him.  
  
And just like that, he lets the cheers ring in his ears but he doesn’t absorb them at all. He fakes a smile, fakes a laugh, fakes a nod and he fakes being happy. His heart stopped as the lights slowed down to a halt, as everyone stopped moving, as everyone goes silent. And he looks at Luhan beside him, he wondered if he could ever tell him that this time, he wants to be selfish. He wants to tell him a lot of things.  
  
_Don’t leave._  
  
_Stay with me._  
  
_Don’t you care about me?_  
  
_I can never be happy again._  
  
_I love you._  
  
But Minseok is too kind to be selfish, and this isn’t reality.  
  
In reality, everything does not slow down and everyone remains loud and Luhan is leaving. And he lets these words disappear in the air forever.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Scenario:** TLP in Beijing Day 2  
>  Sorry :(


End file.
